Blog użytkownika:Tajfumerang202/Inna historia...
To mój pierwszy blog, przepraszam was za wszystkie błędy Kilka informacji: -Hiccstrid może będzie. -Berserkowie mają wojne z Wandalami. -Dagur nie istnieje, za to Astrid jest następczynią wodza Berserkerów. -Czkawka mieszka na wyspie Berserkerów, nie wie że jego ojciec jest wodzem Berk. -Śledzik, Bliźniaki i Sączysmark również mieszkają na wyspie Berserkerów Prolog Kolejny dzień na wyspie Berserkerów, jak co rano dudnił róg który budził strażników. W tym Czkawke Haddocka. Jest on "ochroniarzem" córki wodza - Astrid. Każdy jej rozkaz wypełnia bez wachania. Rozdział 1 "Nic nowego" Ju-już jestem panii. Co tak długo? Tro-troche później zadzwonił róg. Tym razem ci wybacze, ale teraz przynieś mi potrawe. Dobrze panii, ale jaką? Dwie mocno przyprawione nogi jaka, dwie kromki chleba, winogrono i wode. Już ruszam pani. - Ruszył, po około dwudziestu minutach wrócił do komnaty Astrid. Wszystko już mam - Wtedy podszedł do siedzącej Astrid i postawił tace z jedzeniem na stół. A ta zaczęła jeść. Smaczne... a teraz nakarm mnie winogronami, ale jeśli będzie tam pestka... Spokojnie, na pewno nie ma. Tak mi mówili zbieracze. 'Astrid siadła na swoim "fotelu" a Czkawka podszedł od jej lewej strony, wyciągnął winogrono i wsadzał do ust Astrid. Aż w końcu zjadła cała.' Dobrze na razie stań na warcie przed drzwiami pokoju, ja musze się przebrać. Tak panii. - Ruszył w strone drzwi, stał tam ze swoją włócznią przez dobre kilka godzin. Po kilku godzinach. Czkawka! Do mnie! 'Wszedł do komnaty.' Tak? Dzisiaj jest bal, więc będziesz mnie ochraniał na nim. Jasne? Jak zawsze. Kilkanaście minut później w twierdzy Witajcie wszyscy! Zacznijmy zabawe! 'Wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć, pić i jeść lecz wtedy drzwi od twierdzy otworzyły się w nich stała Astrid. Kawalerowie w prost zaniemówili, chcieli do niej od razu ruszyć ale droge zasłonił im Czkawka.' Dobrze Czkawka, chodź. 'Ruszyli do stołu, Czkawka jedynie stał.' No misia wystoiłaś się. Chcesz buzi buzi? Czkawka, możesz? Oczywiście - Wtedy podszedł do Sączysmarka i zdzielił go w twarz po czym powiedział: Następnym razem urwe Ci łeb! Wtedy do Czkawki podszedł Osfald. Astrid, powiedz mi czy twój strażnik jest godzien? Jest godzien ojcze, jest. Strażniku! Zgłoś się po nowy ekwipunek jutro! Tak jest! - Zasalutował Rozdział 2 "Awans" Tak Czkawka, możesz iść. - Widać było że lekko jest pijana 'Czkawka wyruszył czym prędzej do zbrojowni, wziął swój nowy pancerz, hełm, ostrzejszą włócznie i na plecy zawiesił dwuręczny topór. Wrócił do Astrid.' Już jestem. Teraz wyglądasz jak woj! Przynieś mi mocne wino. Dobrze - WAstrid.yruszył ponownie do stołu z alkoholami, wziął najmocniejsze wino i podał je Astrid Mmmm... bardzo mocne, możesz odpocząć ale ojciec Cię wzywa. 'Czkawka czym prędzej wyruszył do Osfalda.' Wzywałeś panie? Tak wzywałem cię, Czkawko. Jutro z rana wyruszysz ze mną i z moją córka do Berk, zawrzemy pokój. Będzie też reszta żołnierzy. Nie musiałeś mi tego mówić Sir, jeśli twa córka mi powiedziała to bym wyruszył. Jesteś jednym z lepszych wojowników, dlatego Cię wybrałem. Rozumiem. - Stanął na baczność i zasalutował. 'Wtedy wyruszył do Astrid.' Czy czegoś panii potrzebuje? Jakiegoś kawalera - zachichotała. S-słucham? Znajdź mi jakiegoś kawalera. Em... Kwestionujesz MOJE rozkazy?! N-nie, już ide! 'Czkawka czym prędzej podbiegł do jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny.' Strażniku czego chcesz? Panii Astrid kazała mi przyprowadzić jakiegoś mężczyzne, więc zgłosiłem się do Ciebie. Hm... zaprowadź mnie do niej. 'Wtedy pobiegli do Astrid.' Panii wykonałem twój rozkaz. - wskazał na Mężczyzne. Możesz odejść, a ty... siadaj tu. *szept* Uważaj. Rozdział 3 "Berk" Zabrzmiał róg budzący strażników. Ju-już... ranek? O matko! - wtedy szybko założył ubranie i swój ekwipunek. Pobiegł do portu. No Czkawka! Jesteś już. Prze-przepraszam za spóźnienie - dysząc. Nic się nie stało, wyruszamy! 'Wtedy wszyscy wsiadli na statek. Płyneli kilka dni, ale w końcu ukazała się im wyspa Berk, wysiedli ze statków przywitał ich wódz Berk.' Witaj Osfaldzie! Witaj Stoiku! To moja córka, Astrid - wskazał na Astrid. Witaj. To jest moja następczyni, może nie jest moją córką ale musiałem kogoś wybrać - wtedy wskazał na dziewczyne o czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach. Osfaldzie chodźmy do twierdzy, twoja córka niech pochodzi po wiosce. Ruszajmy. 'Astrid przechodziła się po wiosce, Czkawka był za nią troche w tyle. Wtedy kilka chłopaków podeszło do Astrid.' Hej piękna, jak Ci na imię? Nie twój interes, jeśli jeszcze raz tak do mnie powiesz to urwe ci łeb! U... zadziorna. Lubie takie, bierzemy ją! 'Wtedy Astrid złapało dwóch innych chłopaków, zatkali jej twarz i prowadzili. Wtedy podszedł do nich Czkawka.' Zostawcie ją! No, znalazł się jej chłoptaś. Brać go! Nie jestem jej chłopakiem, tylko obrońcą! - W'tedy chwycił za swój topór na plecach.' 'Napastnicy wyjeli miecze. Czkawka jednak zawiesił topór na plecach i podniósł swoją włócznie, zaszarżował na napastników i na włócznie nadziało się dwóch na raz. Czkawka odrzucił resztki włóczni i chwycił za topór, zaczął robić uniki po chwili odciął łeb jednemu z napastników, wtedy drugi od tyłu chciał go zaatakować ale Czkawka schylił się, podcioł mu nogi i wykończył. Reszta uciekła. Czkawka podbiegł do Astrid.' Nic panii nie jest? Nie... nic. Rozdział 4 "Ojciec i syn" 'Jednak dzisiaj wstawiam.' 'Wtedy Czkawke otoczyło pięciu wikingów.' Jesteś aresztowany za zabójstwo mieszkańców! C-co?! Wyciągne cię Czkawka, zobaczysz. 'Wtedy zabrali Czkawke do Twierdzy tam był Osfald i Stoik.' Wodzu! To jest bandyta który zabił kilku mieszkańców wioski! Czkawka?! Tak... Cz-Czkawka? To moje imię.. A nazwisko? Czkawka masz nie mówić! To jest rozkaz! Tym razem Cię nie wysłucham... na nazwisko mam Haddock. Dokładnie Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka III T-to nie możliwe - wtedy poleciały mu łzy. Ale co? Czkawka wracamy na wyspe! Nie! Nie ide! A więc wyrzucam cię ze straży! Stoiku zabij go! Czkawka... synu... nie! A więc zrywam sojusz! Wynoś się stąd Osfaldzie! Natychmiast! 'Wtedy Osfald zabrał swoją armatę i Astrid, wsiadali na statki i popłyneli.' A co z tym bandytą? Dać mu najlepszy ekwipunek! Mój syn wrócił do wioski! Ale jak? Ja syn, byłem na wyspie Berserkerów. Musieli mi Cię wykraść gdy byłeś mały. Ciesze się że cię widze synu. Jak to udowodnisz? Tym - wtedy wyjął z kieszeni mały zeszyt i ołówek, podał go Czkawkce Mój zeszyt! Czyli jednak! W końcu odnalazłem swoją rodzine! - wtedy przytulił ojca. Tak, odnalazłeś rodzineSynu. Musimy pójść do matki! Ucieszy się! Do mamy? Chodźmy! - Cały czas uśmiechał się i gdyby mógł skakał z radości. 'W domu Wodza.' Stoik? Wróciłeś? A to kto? Valka... to twój syn! Czkawka! Cz-Czkawka?! - zaczęła płakać po czym podbiegła do chłopaka i go przytuliła. Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, mamo. Siadaj do stołu, pewnie jesteś głodny! Z chęcią, tak jestem głodny. Przyniose wam obiad. Pomoge Ci Val. Ty ojcze siadaj, ty mamo też. Ja pójdę po obiad. Tylko gdzie jest? Tam - wtedy wskazała na stół przy lodówce. 'Czkawka podszedł do stołu, chwycił za tace z kurczakiem i poszedł w kierunku stołu jadalnego. Położył kurczaka na środku, wziął nóż i zaczął kroić kawałki, na każdy talerz były przynajmniej dwa kawałki.' Smacznego - po czym zaczął gryźć kurczaka. Nie musiałeś tego wszystkiego robić. Byłem ochroniarzem a zarazem służącym córki wodza Berserkerów - Astrid. Rozumiem, ale ona ci jest równa. Bo ty jesteś synem wodza, tylko klanu Wandali. S-synem wodza? Czyli jeśli ty zginiesz to ja zostane wodzem? Tak. Obyś długo żył - zaśmiał się. 'Valka i Stoik zaśmiali się, dokończyli obiad i zaczęli sprzątać. Czkawka wyszedł do wioski a tam zobaczył Sączysmarka, Bliźniaki i Śledzika.' Hej, co wy tu robicie? To samo chce tobie zadać. A tam, jestem synem wodza. Co?! No to, a wy co tu robicie? A nic.. <Śledzik> Zmieniliśmy miejsce zamieszkania, wolimy mieszkać na Berk. Aha, okej. Ja ide pospacerować 'Czkawka tak spacerował do dwudziestej pierwszej, wracał do domu ale usłyszał róg... biegł czym prędzej do domu, do ojca.' Ta-tato, co co się dzieje? Wróg... Kto?! Berserkerowie... Co?! Musimy walczyć! Uważaj na siebie! - Wtedy Stoik wybiegł walczyć, Czkawka chwycił swój topór, ale odrzucił go na bok i wziął miecz. Ruszył przed dom tam go otoczyło 10 napastników. <Żołnierz 1> Poddaj się! Eh... - wtedy szybko rzucił mieczem w jednego, ale nagle widział ciemność. ' Rozdział 4 "Niewola" 'Czkawka budzi się w celi. Co... gdzie ja... jestem? Moja głowa... 'Do niego podszedł Osfald' Zobaczymy co Stoik powie że stracił następce, dawać mu picie i jedzenie co trzy dni! 'Wtedy podeszła Astrid do celi.' Tato dlaczego go więzisz? Musimy córko, musimy. A co zrobił? Był o jeden z najlepszych wojowników, okazał się być synem Stoika Ważkiego. Wiedziałem o tym i nie chciałem dopuścić by się o tym dowiedział. Co? Synem Stoika Ważkiego? Eh... dobrze ja ide odpocząć. 'Tak mijały dni, lecz ten dzień był inny... Czkawka obudził się ponownie celi, chciało mu się strasznie pić. Nagle zauważył że w celi jest butelka woda, szybko ją otworzył i wypił całą zawartość, nie było jej wiele ( 250 ml ). Po chwili upadł czuł że ktoś wyjmuje mu wszystkie wnętrzności. Jego ciało zaczęło świecić na zielono, włosy zamieniły się na całkiem czarne. Upadł... znów nie przytomny. Nie wiedział co się stało, stracił pamięć ale pamiętał dwie rzeczy - imię i pochodzenie.' 'Po dwóch dniach' Hej, budź się! Umarł? Chyba. 'Nagle Czkawka się obudził' Co, co? Gdzie ja jestem... No! Obudził się, zwiąż go i na arene. Zawalczysz sobie -''' zaśmiał się. '''Strażnik 2 związał Czkawke i zaprowadził na arene tam zobaczył Osfalda i Astrid. Patrzcie! Oto i syn Stoika Ważkiego! - całe tłumy się zaśmiały Co? Taki jesteś?! To zejdź tutaj i zawalcz ze mną! Zanim policze do trzech to stracisz nos! Patrzcie jaki agresywny! Wyprowadzić smoki! Spiep**aj dziadu ( tekst z Wiedźmina :P ) 'Z klatek nie wyszły smoki lecz... ludzie. Jeden miał siwe włosy, był stary. Był również jeden co połowe twarzy miał rozwaloną i jeden umięśniony oraz... piękna kobieta?' Osfaldzie! Nie będziesz go wykorzystywał! Idzie z nami! Vesemir? Co ty tu robisz?! Pojmać ich! A'RAM BENDA'RO KARAT 'I zniknęli, pojawili się w twierdzy. ( Ci co grali w Wiedźmina to wiedzą jakiej twierdzy )' Gdzie jesteśmy? I kim jesteście?! Spokojnie, ja nazywam się Vesemir. Eskel Lambert Triss Merigold. A ty? Czkawka, Czkawka z Berk. Berk? Gdzie to jest? Daleko stąd, byliśmy wikingami. Macie coś do picia? Wypiłem w celi jakąś wode i byłem cały zielony. Czyli przeżyłeś... Co to była, trucizna?! Chcieliście mnie otruć?! Spokojnie, nie chcieliśmy. My ją podrzuciliśmy byś przeszedł transformacje w Wiedźmina. Czego? Wiedźmina? Zabójce potworów... E... czyli smoków? 'Wszyscy się zaśmiali.' Jakich smoków? Smoki nie istnieją. A istnieją, są wyspy niedaleko Berk i tam są smoki. Mhm... idź odpocząć. To teraz twój nowy dom. C.D.N Rozdział 5 "Wyzima" 'Czkawka trenował przez rok, w końcu mógł wyruszyć z Kaer Morhen lecz nie sam...' Vesemirze? Dlaczego nie moge sam?! Jesteś początkującym wiedźminem, Biały Wilk Ci pomoże. I potrzebujemy 2 wiedźminów. A wiem że ty i Biały Wilk mnie nie zawiedziecie. No dobra! Kiedy wyruszamy? Teraz, wsiadaj na konia i wyruszamy. 'Czkawka wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i go oglądnął, po chwili schował i dosiadł konia. Jego miecz był cały czarny, po raz pierwszy go wziął to stał się czarny...' 'Po tygodniu' Czkawka, patrz! Wyzima, w końcu! No, no duże te miasto. A co żeś myślał? Stać! Kim jesteście? Geral z Rivii, wiedźmin. A ten drugi? Czkawka z Berk, też wiedźmin. Wchodźcie, narada odbędzie się po jutrze. 'Geralt wraz z Czkawką przeszli przez brame, tam była masa ludzi.' Dobra Czkawka, masz tu dwieście orenów i zrób coś z nimi. Spotkamy się na naradzie za dwa dni. '- wtedy podał mu mieszek.' Dobra, zobacze jakie są zadania dla wiedźmina.' - odebrał mieszek i przypiął do pasa.' 'Czkawka poszedł do karczmy "Miś Kudłacz", ale zatrzymał się przy wejściu bo zauważył tablice informacyjną. Oderwał zadanie "Zabij 5 ghuli i przynieś mi ich krew, alchemik Kalkstain" Gdy się ściemniło, poszedł na cmentarz. Musiał przekupić grabarza za 50 orenów. Tam od razu z grobów wyszły ghule. Było ich 10. Czkawka walczył, ale gdy poczuł się źle szybko wypił "Jaskółke". Walczył zacielke aż pokonał wszystkich, z każdego ghula do fiolki nabył jego krwi. 10 fiolek zapełnionych krwią ghula.' No to dodatkowa zapłata. '- wtedy wyszedł z cmentarza i poszedł do "Misia Kudłacza" Tam odpoczął jeden dzień i wyruszył do Kalkstaina.' 'C.D.N jeszcze dzisiaj.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania